


The Unfinished Evolution-34.5

by UnderSea48



Category: the unfinished evolution
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderSea48/pseuds/UnderSea48
Summary: Jin Hua Wei Wan Cheng 34.5
Kudos: 49





	The Unfinished Evolution-34.5

【34.5】

因为太过眷恋梁悠的体温，曹艾这一路都是抱着她跑回来的。

抱着梁悠跑回宿舍，让她回忆起了她们最初真正结识、也第一次结合的那个下午。那个时候梁悠刚开始第一次发情，什么都不清楚，只知道借着本能一味地在她身上煽风点火，还咬了她的胸一口。而现在……

梁悠窝在她的怀里，仗着如今更加熟稔的关系和更为丰富的经验，更加驾轻就熟地撩拨着她的敏感地带。趁着她双手抱着自己，没法抗拒的时机，梁悠小手已经慢条斯理地解开了曹艾的衬衣扣子，又绕到她背后解下了内衣，特别安逸地在曹艾的胸口吸吮着，右手伸进衬衣里，模仿着自己经常对她做的那样，用指腹摩挲着曹艾另一边的果实，不时发出心满意足的吞咽声。

“喜欢……嗯，好吃。”

“唔……”

暂时无力反抗的alpha闷哼一声，加快了脚步。

“小坏蛋。”

“哼，”梁悠哼了一声，闲下的另一只手开始在曹艾的胯间胡来：“当时不知道是谁，还凶我说要把我丢下来。”

两个月之前的事情还记得这么清楚？曹艾瘪了瘪嘴：“真记仇。一会儿你等着，有你受的……”

梁悠加重地在她胸上咬了一口。

“我说了算，你说的不算。”

“呃嗯……听你的听你的，别咬了……”

alpha吃痛地低吟，用下巴蹭了蹭梁悠的小脑袋，带了点求饶的意味，曹艾一步两层台阶的稳步爬上了宿舍楼，不消片刻便到了寝室门口。

宿舍的门被粗暴地撞开，伴随着“嘭”的一声，又被更粗暴地关上。

门内的两名年轻人吻得难舍难分，连空气都变得滚烫而稀薄起来。

曹艾在关上门的下一秒，就遵从自己早就想做的那样，把刚才胆大妄为的小小omega压在了后面的墙壁上，一手抬起梁悠的下巴，随后狠狠地吻住她，另一只手则急切地在梁悠的腰间游走，准确地找到了那根脆弱的腰带，轻轻一解，连衣裙腰间聊胜于无的束缚便释放了。

她实在是太想念、太渴求这个身体了。

禁欲长达近一个月，omega甜美的信息素比往常任何一次都要强烈地刺激着她的神经末梢，她感觉自己的信息素甚至也已在失控的边缘——梁悠显然也受到很大影响，刚才在路上还能游刃有余地出言调笑，现在激烈的唇舌纠缠间只剩下意乱情迷的粗喘了。

梁悠的小手胡乱地撕扯着alpha的腰带，而曹艾还穿着话剧戏服的下装，腰带略为繁琐，试了许多次都无从解开，一时间竟急出了眼泪。

“你这个裤子……好难解啊……”

曹艾闷笑着，说：“我教你。”

然后牵引着梁悠的手找到暗扣向外拉，硬质的皮带便轻易解开。omega清清凉凉的手自觉地扯开了alpha碍事的裤扣，急不可耐地撕下了拉链，于是黑色的裤子松垮地卡在alpha的腰间，而热腾腾的性器被勒在底裤中，内裤凸起的顶端渗出一点点液体，宣告着它早已濒临忍耐极限的事实。

梁悠的手指隔着内裤在上面打着旋儿，接触到的瞬间小小惊讶地弹开了：

“好烫……”

“……嗯，”碍事的连衣裙也已被自己亲手脱下，曹艾一边更加用力地索取着对方的小舌，一边紧抱着梁悠，引着她往床的方向退去，唇瓣交融间含糊不清地说道，“它和我一样，很想你了。”

“咚”的一声闷响，纠缠在一起的两个人，以alpha压在omega身上的姿态重重地倒在了床上。

在激烈的交战间，两人的衣物早已褪得七七八八，乱七八糟地散落在从门口到床边的地面，只剩下解了一半的内衣裤还摇摇欲坠地挂在身上。

梁悠突然间陷入全是alpha气息的床上，如同最有效的催情素一般，令她心驰神往。她明显地感觉到，那种如同发情期热潮的感觉似乎又要再次袭来……

她的额头渗出细细的汗珠，双腿不由自主地夹紧曹艾的腰间，向那个她渴求已久的性器不断地磨蹭着，声音带上了哭腔：

“我，我也，特别特别想你……”

“哪里想我？”

保持着压在梁悠身上的姿势，曹艾稍稍拉开一些距离，在omega的耳后暧昧地喷洒热气，意料之中收获了女孩子更为剧烈地颤抖。

她右手挑拨着梁悠雪峰上的粉色果实，那颗小肉珠不消数秒便在手中 挺立，颤巍巍地发出“快来咬我”的召唤。曹艾的吻逐渐向下游走，在对方的颀长白皙的颈间留恋往返——后颈有一小块散发着致命诱人香气的地方，那是她今天要占领的神圣领域。

舔了舔omega的腺体，alpha的唇未做过多逗留，进一步向下进军，精准地捕捉到可口的肉粒，用唇瓣衔住它，含糊不清地问道：

“……是这里吗？”

“嗯哼……”  
身下的人儿嘤咛了一声，抱紧她的脑袋，抬起自己挺立的胸脯，将乳房更多的送入了alpha的口中，抬起另一边未经爱抚的雪峰，“还有这里，也要……”

曹艾遵从命令，将另一只诱人的乳尖也濡湿。她的手指在梁悠湿哒哒的内裤外头轻柔地爱抚着，坏心眼地问道：

“还有哪里呢？”

“呜，你欺负人……”

梁悠微微支起身子，抬起迷蒙的双眸，在爱使坏的alpha肩头不轻不重地咬了一口：

“哪里，都想你……你、快点……别折磨我……”

前戏还没有做很久，可怜的omega只是在过于浓厚的alpha气息中带了一小会让，从内到外都已经到承受能力的边缘了。被可爱而羞涩的omega斥责了，曹艾轻轻地笑，稍微分开一些性器间的距离，右手抬起omega洁白光滑的大腿，左手勾起碍事的小块布料，omega顺从地抬起腰身，小小的内裤被弃之一边，那片泛滥成灾的神秘花园，时隔二十多天，终于又再次呈现在alpha的面前。

粉色的花芯流淌出透明的蜜液，顶端的粉色小点还沾着露珠，蜜穴的小口一张一合地，含羞带怯一般地迎接着她的到来。曹艾咽了一口口水，几乎是下意识的，她用嘴将多到滴下来的咸湿液体吞入口中，灵巧的舌尖反复逗弄着那颗小小的花苞：

“嘶哈……好香……”

梁悠已经变得发烫的手指插入对方发间，挺起自己纤细的腰身，配合着曹艾舌尖的抚弄，过于强烈的刺激，让这位omega发出快乐的轻吟：

“嗯啊……曹、曹艾……好舒服……哈啊……”

但是很快，仅仅被爱抚的前端，让空虚许久的密穴发出了不满的抗议。

“里，里面……也要……”

爱怜地吻去她的omega过于急迫而流出的生理泪水，曹艾支起身子，抱起已然瘫软如泥的对方，将她背对着自己，轻柔地放在了高高的枕头上。

“这样，会更舒服……”

梁悠会偷偷地在家搜道具看教程，曹艾这边自然也不是毫无进展。她从某些渠道了解到，后入式是大多数omega女性最为钟爱的体位，事实上内心早就跃跃欲试了，只是梁悠一直没有空闲和她见面，她又不好意思提，便搁置到了今天。

挺翘浑圆的臀瓣在眼前放大，与以往不一样的视角，让alpha火热的性器更加兴奋了。早已高耸的性器终于解开它最后一层束缚，很快又被alpha包裹上一层透明的保护膜，贴着外边的缝隙向前蹭了蹭，alpha用手扶住omega肉感十足的臀，支起身子，尝试着缓缓进入那依旧在向下流淌出汩汩淫液的秘肉……

在前端小心翼翼地进入后，等候已久的小穴便主动迎了上来。胀大数倍的肉棒被毫无保留地整根吞没，身前的omega发出了似是满足又似带有些微疼痛的呻吟：

“呜，呜呜……”

心怀担忧的曹艾便不敢动了。

“疼吗？”

梁悠的甬道实在是过于紧了，也或许是压制过久的欲望，令她今天的性器较先前要稍大些许，仅仅是进入穴肉，便受到了不小的阻隔。她被勒得有些难受，身体想要遵循本能地加速律动，但比这更重要的是梁悠的感受。

omega趴在枕头上的小脑袋有气无力地晃了晃。

“不疼，你，你……快点啊……这个，太羞耻了，我都看不见你……呜，那里丑丑的……”

原来这个时候的梁悠，也还是会害羞的啊。

她的omega真是好可爱……

“这里也一样很好看哦……”

在小小的翘臀上不轻不重地拍了拍，曹艾调整到合适的角度，猛地沉腰，将坚挺的肉棒更多地送入omega的身体深处。

当律动开始后，她的下半身仿佛拥有了自己的意识，完全失去控制地重复着抽插的机械动作，更多湿滑的液体顺着每一次的进出而飞溅，她的床单、她的大腿、她的小腹……到处都是梁悠的水、到处都是梁悠的气味。

她终于再一次重新拥有了她的omega。这一滚烫的事实融化在她的胸口，让她无法自抑地想要叫喊，想要征服，想用她自己的方式，为这位在她身下呜咽哭泣着的omega带去更多的欢愉……

“嗯啊，哈……曹艾，太快了……太快了……慢，慢一点……呜，受不了了，呜……”

强烈的快感席卷了omega全部的感官，她的嘴上说着慢一点，她的屁股却在每次律动都十分自觉地自己向那坚挺的硬物迎去。再快一点、再快一点吧，她已经忘却了什么羞耻，什么矜持，此刻的她只想完全沉沦于和她钟爱的alpha的性事中，直到世界末日的来临……

……

“啊，啊啊啊……嗯，曹艾，我……要去了，呃嗯嗯嗯……哈啊……”

已是今晚不知第几次到达顶峰，梁悠恍惚间，甚至不知自己此时身在何方。

空气中混杂着浓重信息素的气味，omega和alpha都在这一夜几近失控了，在第一次做过的床上、在曹艾的书桌上、在浴室的镜子前……有时甚至上一轮战局的结还没完全消退，保持着负距离的相连状态，她们又开始了新一轮的肉体交合……

在最后的最后，alpha在她的耳边，说了很多很多很温柔的话语，梁悠处于神志不清的朦胧状态，已然记不清对方说了些什么。但她唯一记得的，是对方撩开她颈后的长发，用唇在后颈处舔舐，最后轻轻咬破那片皮肤的触感。

她听到alpha喑哑而满载着无数柔情的声音，在她的耳侧清晰又温柔地响起：

“你是我的。”

她在那一瞬间，紧紧地拥住了她的alpha。

那是她认定，要相伴一生的人。

-tbc-

——————

老十八：  
标记了！！！！啊啊啊啊！！！！回到了一切开始的地方，多有纪念意义！！人生若只如初见！！  
我累了，腰酸背痛失眠，姨妈还来了，但是为了大家和她俩，我还是爆肝了，和正文加起来快8000字了，看完如果开心，欢迎大家支持一下，谢谢，可以去领导力的下面喜欢我……


End file.
